Collins family
| aliases = The Collins's | continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | type = | status = | leaders = Amadeus Collins; Joshua Collins; Daniel Collins; Edward Collins; Jamison Collins; Elizabeth Collins Stoddard | members = See members | allies = Amy Jennings; Chris Jennings; Julia Hoffman; Peter Bradford; Jeff Clark; Joe Haskell; Maggie Evans; Timothy Eliot Stokes; Victoria Winters; Willie Loomis | enemies = Adam; Angelique Bouchard; Burke Devlin; Count Petofi; Gerard Stiles; Jason McGuire; Jeb Hawkes; The Leviathans; Reverend Trask | first appearance = Dark Shadows: 1 }} The Collins family are an aristocratic family whose origins can be traced back to 17th century America. The American branch of the family line began with Isaac Collins who came to Frenchman's Bay in Maine in the year 1690. He founded a small harbor and eventually established what would soon become the city of Collinsport. Isaac's brother, Amadeus Collins, became a judge and was a provincial member of a panel that accused warlock Judah Zachary of witchcraft. Testifying against Zachary was one of his own coven followers, Miranda Du Val. Miranda would eventually change her name to Angelique. Dark Shadows: 1131Dark Shadows: 1140 Zachary took revenge against those who sentenced him and by the early winter of the following year, Amadeus Collins and his children all died from mysterious ailments. The 1790s By the late 1790s, the Collins family lived in a spacious mansion known as Collinwood. Collinwood was located on the bluffs near Widows' Hill. The ruling members of the family at this time consisted of three siblings: Abigail Collins, Joshua Collins and Jeremiah Collins. Abigail and Jeremiah did not sire any offspring, but Joshua and his wife Naomi had two children Barnabas and Sarah. There was a vast age difference between the two children as Barnabas was only a few years younger than his uncle, Jeremiah, while Sarah was not born until 1784. The same year that Joshua and Naomi gave birth to Sarah, Jeremiah Collins took his first wife, Laura Murdoch. Laura unfortunately, passed away shortly after her wedding. What Jeremiah didn't know however, was that Laura was a Phoenix - a being that would return to life from the fire of its own demise time and time again. Laura would eventually resurrect herself and insinuate herself into the lives of future generations of the Collins family. Other family members who existed at this time were Millicent Collins and her younger brother Daniel. They were the grandchildren of Theodore Collins, son of Amadeus Collins, and came to live at Collinwood at some point following the deaths of their parents. Daniel Collins would one day be the direct projenitor of the modern Collins family line. By the year 1795, Collinwood became a seething ocean of controversey and intrigue, most of which coincided with the arrival of a young woman named Victoria Winters. Victoria had actually lived during the 1960s and had been thrust backwards in time nearly two-hundred years due to the cosmological effects of a séance gone wrong. She carried with her a book detailing the history of the Collins family, which included information on events that had yet to take place. Because of this seemingly clairvoyant tome, Victoria Winters was suspected of being a witch. Adding to the family tension at this time was the arrival of French heiress Josette Du Pres. Josette was the betrothed of Jeremiah Collins, but was secretly in love with Barnabas Collins. As a dowery, Jeremiah had begun construction on a new family home for Josette and he. Josette's servant Angelique Bouchard, likewise had history with Barnabas Collins. Angelique was the same immortal witch who once testified against Judah Zachery in the year 1692. Prior to Josette and Angelique's arrival in Collinsport, Barnabas and she once had an affair with one another and while Barnabas had since moved beyond this seemingly petty tryst, Angelique was in love with him to the point of dangerous obsession. She used her supernatural powers to confound Barnabas' courtship of Josette and ultimately placed a curse upon, turning him into a vampire. Like all vampires, Barnabas succumbed to the bloodlust and even began terrorizing members of his family. His young cousin Daniel suffered horrific nightmares from his encounter with Barnabas - nightmares that would have grave consequences in his adult life. When Josette found out that her lover was now a creature of the night, she took her own life by throwing herself off the peak at Widows' Hill. Barnabas' mother Naomi eventually learned the truth about him as well and, unable to deal with the shock and horror, poisoned herself. It was Joshua who ultimately decided to put a stop to Barnabas' actions. Unable to kill his own son, he instead chained him up in a coffin and sealed him within a secret room in the Collins family mausoleum. There, Barnabas remained trapped for one-hundred and seventy-five years. The 1840s The 1890s The 1960s-70s Throughout the early half of the 20th century, the head of the Collins' household was Jamison Collins. Jamison had two children, Elizabeth and Roger. When Jamison passed away in the mid 1940s, his children inherited the entire family fortune. Roger, being the younger of the two siblings, had little interest in the family business and squandered his fortune, selling his shares in the company stock. Elizabeth took a more direct and hands-on approach and bought back Roger's shares to minimize the risk of a takeover from an outside source. In the 1940s, Elizabeth married a man named Paul Stoddard who came to live with her at Collinwood. It was at this time that she also befriended an unscrupulous man named Jason McGuire. There is speculation that Elizabeth may have given birth to an illegitimate child at this time and it has been further implied that the child was Victoria Winters. In 1947, Elizabeth and Paul gave birth to their only child, Carolyn. Shortly thereafter, Paul and Jason conspired to fake Paul's death, enabling him to abandon his family and make off with some of the family's fortune. Elizabeth was tricked into thinking that she had murdered Paul, and Jason used this as leverage to blackmail her. Roger meanwhile, had fallen in love with and married a woman named Laura. He had no idea at the time, but this was the same reborn Phoenix that had once been married to Jeremiah Collins and later Edward Collins. Roger and Laura had a son named David who was born in 1956. There is some controversy surrounding David's parentage and for a time, Roger believed that David was actually the son of his rival Burke Devlin. Though this has never been proven or disproven, it is generally accepted that David was Roger's son. Roger later married a second time, this time to a woman named Cassandra. It soon became evident however that Cassandra was actually Angelique in disguise who had once again insinuated her way into the Collins family in her constant schemes against Barnabas. Once Angelique's plot was exposed, she was driven away and the marriage was considered anulled. In 1970], Carolyn became the unwitting victim of a Leviathan leader known as Jeb Hawkes. Initially Jeb tried to force Carolyn into marrying him and becoming a maternal figure for the Leviathan cause, but eventually Carolyn developed genuine feelings for Jeb and the two were married. Jeb was killed shortly thereafter and Carolyn mourned him for months. Dark Shadows: 969Dark Shadows: 979 Legacy Members List * Abigail Collins * Abner Collins * Amadeus Collins * Amy Jennings * Angelique Bouchard Collins * Barnabas Collins * Caleb Collins * Carl Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * Charles Collins * Chris Jennings * Daniel Collins * Daphne Harridge Collins * David Collins * Desmond Collins * Edith Collins * Edward Collins * Elaine Collins * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Ernest Collins * Flora Collins * Gabriel Collins * Geoffrey Collins * Gregory Trask * Harriet Collins * Isaac Collins * Jamison Collins * Jeb Hawkes * Jenny Racosi * Jeremiah Collins * Joe Haskell * Jonah Collins * Josette du Pres * Joshua Collins * Judith Collins * Kendrick Young * Lamar Trask * Laura Collins * Lenore Collins * Leticia Faye Collins * Magda Racosi * Millicent Collins * Mortimer Collins * Naomi Collins * Nora Collins * Paul Stoddard * Quentin Collins I * Quentin Collins II * Roger Collins * Samantha Drew Collins * Sandor Racosi * Sarah Collins * Thaddeus Collins * Theodore Collins * Tom Jennings * William Collins Notes & Trivia * If one were to accept the notion of Victoria Winters being the daughter of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, then Peter Bradford and Jeff Clark can be added to the Collins family lineage as well. * Lamar Trask is retroactively made a member of the Collins family due to his descendant marrying Judith Collins. * Randall Drew was married into the Collins family. He was the brother of Samantha Drew, who married Quentin Collins and had a son named Tad. * Roxanne Drew was married into the Collins family by way of her sister, Samantha, who was married to Quentin Collins, making her Quentin's sister-in-law and the aunt of Tad Collins. See also External Links * Collins Family Tree at CollinWiki References ----